


The Lonely King

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen





	The Lonely King

Runa had been daydreaming again and now was so far behind her work that no hurrying would help her. The last room was prince Loki’s and while he usually didn’t really care if the room was less than tidy, he hated to find servants in his quarters. Lately he had been especially moody and there was no way he’d forgive her presence here.

Still, the floor was already soapy and she’d at least have to scrub it enough so the prince wouldn’t slip. She got to work and just when she heard the door to the main room open she was done. The only way she’d keep her position in the palace was to hide, fast. There was a folding screen in his bedroom, one he never used – the perfect hiding spot. She hurried into the bedroom, relieved that somebody had delayed him at the door and slipped behind the screen.

Moments later Loki stepped into the room, huffing annoyed. She tried to breath not too loudly and stand totally still. There were small slits between the screens partitions that she could look through. It would not help her, but at least she would be warned when he would look behind the screen after all.

Instead of looking through the room, he threw himself on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm and muttering curses. Obviously something had riled him up, fanning his bad mood even more.

The string of foul language ceased after a few minutes and he just lay there, staring at the ceiling now. His face was pensive and his hands balled to fists. His breathing became more even and he closed his eyes, relaxing. Just when she suspected he had fallen asleep, he started to move again, tugging at his clothes as if they made him uncomfortable.

He got up again and undressed. Runa blushed, but couldn’t tear her eyes away. He looked amazing in clothes, but the sight before her took her breath away. First he kicked away his boots, then he pushed the tunic over his head, revealing his pale torso, lean but muscular. He was slender, but she knew that he was also quite strong. Next followed his trousers and she had to stifle a gasp when he turned and she saw that he was completely naked now. It was obvious that he was aroused and she bit her lips, getting excited herself at the sight.

He lay back on the bed and suddenly images flared up around the bed. She recognized Lady Sif, dressed in nothing but a translucent gown and Fandral, stark naked. Fandral wrapped his arms around Sif and kissed her, making her giggle.

Loki’s hand moved over his belly down to his manhood and began stroking himself. Sif turned from Fandral and smiled at the prince.

“You need to join us,” she said. The illusions sat down on the bed and they smiled at Loki, whispering endearments. He kept stroking himself while the image of Sif lay down next to him, running ghostly fingers over his chest. Fandral moved around the bed, climbing onto the bed from the other side. His hand covered Loki’s hand. The illusions sighted softly and Loki’s hand moved faster, but his brows were furrowed, as if his illusions were not quite what he wanted.

He closed his eyes and with a wave of his free hand Sif and Fandral disappeared, leaving him alone.

“Stupid fantasy,” he growled. “I don’t need their friendship or their approval.” He squeezed his eyes shut and ran his free hand through his hair, the other one still gripping his member.

A small smile appeared on his face. “There is one though, who will always love me,” he murmured and another image flared into existence. It was a mirror image of the man lying on the bed.

Loki smile laconically, addressing his illusion: “Will you at least love me?”

The illusion bend down and kissed Loki on the lips, before slipping on the bed next to the real prince.

“You’re a king,” the second Loki said, caressing the princes face.

“A king of what?” Loki snorted. “I have to make illusions for myself if I want company.”

His unreal bed-follow smirked and let his fingers wander of the naked chest of the prince.

Runa squeezed her eyes shut. This was too much. Not only was she spying on the prince in an intimate moment, he would also hate for anybody to see him this vulnerable, as he was laying his soul bare. Despite it all she felt her arousal grow nearly painfully.

“You know that there are lots of women and men who’d like to be here right now,” he whispered and his hand slipped down to grasp Loki’s cock, making him groan.

“It’s not their fault you love yourself more than anybody else,” the illusion whispered and moved his mouth down to press kisses to Loki’s skin. Loki fisted his hand in the other’s hair and drew his head back.

“So I’m mocking myself now, is that it? Am I going crazy?”

The illusion laughed and held still.

“Maybe I should go down and find a wench in some tavern,” Loki mused, still holding his illusion by the hair.

In a crazy moment Runa was nearly tempted to offer her assistance, but both the sight before her and the dread at his possible reaction held her still. His twin ran his fingers over Loki’s chest again and flickered his fingers against his nipples.

“Crazy or not, isn’t this fantasy much more pleasant than twisting cold Sif’s character or imagining Fandral less derisive?” asked the illusion.

Loki nodded and used his grip to pull the illusion down to a kiss. Identical hands moved over identical bodies, scratching at skin and digging nails into heated flesh. Loki groaned and his hand moved faster again on his cock, pumping up and down. The illusion peppered his skin with kisses, while caressing his balls. Slender fingers wandered over pale skin and their limps were so entwined that it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. As their sounds grew louder, she finally allowed her hand to slide under her skirt, finding herself wet and swollen. She pushed her finger into herself, hoping to find relieve from the growing knot in her core.

Precum glistened on two identical cocks before eager thumbs rubbed it off and around the hard shafts, massaging and teasing.

Runa couldn’t tell any more which Loki was which, when one of them pushed the other away and commanded in a husky voice: “Kneel before your king.”

The other knelled, facing away from the one who had given the command. He bowed his back, leaning forward. Loki placed himself behind and lazily stroked his cock while watching himself kneel.

He placed one hand on the other’s back while using the other to slowly rub around the other’s asshole. He placed the tip of his cock against it and pushed in. The other howled with pain and pleasure and Loki hissed, pushing in further. Without waiting for the other to adjust he began pumping into him. Soon a film of sweat glistened on his skin, while the other gasped and groaned. Loki gritted his teeth and thrust harder, squeezing his eyes shut.

It didn’t take long until he came with a roar and collapsed over the others back, panting. He slipped onto the bed, while the illusion covered his whole body with kisses.

Loki sighed and waved the illusion away. He covered his face with his hand and laughed.

When the room had gotten completely dark and the prince finally slept, Runa got up from her cramped position and tiptoed through the bedroom. Just before she had reached the door, a cold voice stopped her.

“Didn’t anybody ever tell you not to snoop on your superiors?”

Runa froze and didn’t dare to move. She heard the prince get up and walk towards her.

She slowly turned around and was faced with the prince towering over her. She dropped on her knees and felt herself shudder in fear.

“Am I making you so afraid?” he asked and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. She looked up at him and bit her lip, shaking her head slowly. He laughed and led his gaze wander over her.

“Next time, I’ll watch him take you, little spy,” he growled. “But today, I’ll keep you for myself.”


End file.
